The present invention relates to a method for the visual simulation of exploding bodies. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for carrying out the method.
The simulation of combat activity in maneuvers also includes the simulated use of indirect fire weapons (artillery, mine throwers), amongst others. For the simulation, an array of signature bodies is previously laid out in the target area. Signature bodies are equipped with smoke generators that are capable of being selectively triggered, generally by radio. In order to simulate the effect of indirect fire weapons, a computer calculates the point of impact of the projectiles and triggers the corresponding smoke generators in the signature bodies in the field by radio, thereby allowing the trained troops to identify the danger and to react accordingly.
Furthermore, the trained troops possibly use their simulated weapons to fight vehicles, e.g. tanks. To inform the marksman, the vehicle crew, and all other participants of the fact that the vehicle has been hit, a signature mounted on the vehicle, e.g. in the form of smoke, is triggered. Smoke of different colors is often used to indicate different types of hits, e.g. a mine hit.
Different methods for generating such a signature or marking are known. One possibility is the combustion of pyrotechnics. In this case, a combustible substance is used that generates as dense smoke as possible. The ignition is generally effected by electric primers.
Another known method is the ejection of a fine inert powder. A very fine inert powder is filled into a cup on top of a pyrotechnic propelling charge. When the propelling charge is ignited, the powder is explosively expelled, thereby creating a visible cloud of powder. A further known method is the ignition of an explosive gas mixture mixed e.g. with atomized oil. To this end, an inflammable gas mixture, e.g. of butane/air, is produced in a controlled space. For producing smoke, the mixture is e.g. mixed with atomized oil. The mixture may be ignited by means of an electric spark. In the explosive combustion, the oil is burned as well, thereby producing visible smoke.
All the known methods have undesirable properties. Pyrotechnic methods and the combustion of oil generate more or less toxic products. Pyrotechnic methods cannot be influenced in the duration of the activity. Explosions generate loud noise. Combustions and explosions produce high temperatures. Therefore, such signature bodies require keeping a safe distance, which is hardly possible for the trained troops, especially when training at night. Toxicity is unacceptable particularly with regard to the trainees and also with regard to protection of the environment. Furthermore, the pyrotechnic representation is very expensive. Also, explosives or gases may only be handled by specially trained personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for generating a signature that reduces the risk of the trainees. Another object is to generate a signature without the use of pyrotechnic means.
A method attaining at least the first object is defined in claim 1. The further claims indicate preferred embodiments as well as devices implementing the method.
Thus, the signature is generated by evaporation of a liquid, the sprayed vapor forming a clearly visible mist and thereby marking the (simulated) location of the explosion. The liquid (fluid) is preponderantly composed of water. The remaining components are preferably chosen such that the fluid is non-toxic.
The evaporating device essentially consists of a heat accumulator having a sufficiently high thermal capacity to provide, after being heated to a given operating temperature, the heat required for evaporating a sufficient amount of fluid for generating the signature of an explosion site. The heat accumulator may not cool below the temperature required for an evaporation. The heat accumulator is enclosed in a thermal insulation, so that a relatively small continuous heating power is required to maintain its operating temperature. The energy source used for heating is preferably a gas capable of being stored in a liquefied form, and the combustion for heat generation is further preferably effected in a flameless manner, e.g. in a catalytic burner.